


Dragon Age Inquisition Bard Song

by Daughterofthenorth



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bard Song, F/F, F/M, Fade, Fluff and Angst, Gaming, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Song - Freeform, Swords, The Fade, anchor, dragon age 4, inquisitor - Freeform, tavern song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughterofthenorth/pseuds/Daughterofthenorth
Summary: Ah, because who doesn't love a good DA tavern song?





	Dragon Age Inquisition Bard Song

Send to the North a bitter tale

where fire breathes on ice

Sing me a song of the Sheppard's fell

and lumen swords of thrice  
  
  
The clouds awaken on this night,

The Black City overthrown--

The seat of the maker frets in fight

Holding empty until dawn  
  
For the seat of the maker is cold

  
Send to the North a fated tale

where fire breathes on ice

scarring the heavens with howling eyes

the wolf paws at the light

he faded in the fight...  
  
  
Sing me a song of the horned-one,

bashing his way through the fog

holding the sky

palm drawn,

a promise of dawn  
  
  
For the seat the maker is cold

For the maker's breath is no more

All hope, the herald must restore

or fade into the night  
  
  
as the wolf paws at the light--


End file.
